


Jacket

by RexSilverWolf



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solo Kink, Souichirou's A+ Parenting, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexSilverWolf/pseuds/RexSilverWolf
Summary: Light got cold and dragged L upstairs to get a jacket.L has had something playing on his mind.An explicit work that may or may not be getting future chapters (I say this because I am terribly slow at updating)Set during the time directly after confinement with the handcuffs and when Light has no memory of Kira (before the helicopter scene with Higuchi).I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad I'm cold, we are just hoing to go upstairs and grab a jacket." Light called from his seat. Getting up slowly, he tugged gently on the chain that connected he and the world's greatest detective. 

 

"Come on Ryuzaki." Light said casually over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs, pulling a thoughtful detective after him. 

 

There was definitely something up with Ryuzaki today, Light had noticed it ever since they woke up that morning. He had been brooding, plotting something. An internal struggle over whether to do something perhaps? Light cast a quick glance over his shoulder and confirmed, yes, he was still deep in thought. The detective was slouched over much more than usual, his teeth worrying at the thumb in his mouth and his eyes were cresent moons as he was wandered up the stairs about a meter behind. 

 

When they got into their shared bedroom and opened the closet door, Light stopped. He didn't want it to continue like this. 

 

"Ryuzaki whats been on your mind lately?" He said as politely and gently as possible. However, he needn't have bothered as L didn't reply but instead looked at him. He looked at him hard. It was as if those big black eyes were staring right through his soul. 

 

Then suddenly, L walked forwards. Light, still a bit on edge, walked backwards until they were both standing in the very small closet. 

 

"I've been wanting to do this all day." L said suddenly. Then without further warning, lips were on his. 

 

There was nothing gentle about their kissing. It was open mouthed, tounge crashing against teeth. A single trail of their mixed saliva ran down Lights chin and he loved the dirty feeling it gave him. 

 

Suddenly, the spidery fingers that were resting upon his waist started to travel lower, forcefully grabbing Light's ass and causing him to let out a startled moan. 

 

He couldn't believe it. Really he has had a crush on L since he saw him, since the entrance exams. Even back before he had never spoken to him, L offered something different, something out of the mundane, something other than the same day on permanent repeat. 

 

And with that thought, he plunged his hands into L's trousers. 

 

* * *

 

"They've been gone for a while dont you think? Wonder what they're doing..." Matsuda voiced back down in the investigation room. As usual, he was acknowledged with the usual 'shut up Matsuda'. 

 

Well that is, from all but the Chief. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh....mmm...Ryu...ah" Light let out delicious moans as L kneaded his ass.  Both of them now naked in the closet. 

 

"Say it Light." L muttered darkly in the teen's ear. 

 

"P...please fill me up wi...w...with your huge c...cock Ryu...ahh...ahhhh" L slipped a lubed finger into Lights virgin ass, quickly adding a second despite the louder cries from the boy. 

 

"That's it Light, fuck my fingers like the whore you are. Show me how much you need my cock." L casually stroked his dick with his remaining hand as Light writhedand gasped above him, the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

 

He kissed him as he added a third and finally managed to find that one spot that would make Light see stars. When he said he was ready, L pulled out his fingers and got himself properly lubed and aligned. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Cheif where are you going?" Aizawa called out from the investigation room. But Souichirou didn't respond. 

 

What that idiot Matsuda had said was actually playing on his mind more than he'd like to admit. He figured its just a parenting instinct, a paranoia that comes with having children. But regardless of all that he wanted, no he needed to check up on Light. 

 

What kind of a father would he be if he didn't after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

"R...Ryuza...I'm gonna cum!" Light screamed as he climaxed riding L's cock, milking it deliciously and within a few thrusts L was bottoming out too, burying his semen within the tight ass that is Light Yagami. 

 

They both crumbled to the floor but neither of them pulled at the knot that was connecting them. L's penis stayed flaccid but present deep inside Light's asshole and Light loved it.

 

He loved the feeling if being so full, of feeling completely and utterly used and covered head to toe with sweat and cum. This deliciously dirty feeling, he wanted to stay like this forever. 

 

"What the hell has happened here?!" But it was not to be. 

 

Soichiro had thrown open the closet door, having heard quite clearly the last bit of their act and not liking it one bit. 

 

He threw a disgusted look at Light and the most loathsome glare at L before leaving the room, presumably to inform the rest of the task force. 

 

Light, however, for once seemed unbothered by his father's opinion. He simply lay against L's chest, basking in the afterglow, and fell asleep. 

 

Light fell asleep with L's penis and cum still buried deep inside. 

 

Jacket's, left forgotten. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! 
> 
> This may or may not be getting a second chapter but I think I'm gonna leave it for now. 
> 
> If there is anything you want in a second chapter then why not drop me a comment about what you would like to see! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my rubbish ^_-☆
> 
> ~RexSilverWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has some solo fun...

Light awoke confused, pondering why he was in L's room, on L's bed, in one of L's shirts...

Then he remembered everything.

As the horror of what happened last night dawned on him, he jumped out of bed in a panic, noticing that the handcuffs and Ryuzaki were noticeably absent. This was unheard of! What happened to the 24/7 surveillance? What happened to Ryuzaki not letting him out of his sight?

Light bounded from the bed and rushed to the door, placing his head against the hard wood as he tried to make out the muffled conversation that could be heard from the other side.

He couldn't quite hear the conversation on the other side of the door. Indistinct words drifted through, but without context they became unintelligible and their meaning was lost through the hard wooden board. Despite his less than appropriate attire, Light tried the handle.

_Locked._

He wasnt supprised and supposed it made sense. After all, if L was going to ever leave his Kira suspect alone under any circumstance, he would have made sure it was in a circumstance just like this one. In a room with heavy survailence, known contents, door locked tight and mist importantly, planned by L.

Light looked around the room, walkimg over to perch himself at the edge of the bed, already beginning to feel the boredom of being locked inside an uneventful room for any extended period of time. He glanced breifly at the alarm on the nightstand to look at the time, only to notice a small note left atop the device. He picked up the paper to read L's messy yet somehow intricate writing.

> "Light,  
>  I greatly enjoyed last night and I have a feeling you did too - if falling asleep with my dick still up your ass has any indication to your enjoyment. You know my feelings on your guilt however at this time I believe you not to be Kira. Perhaps this would even be useful for when you regain your memories... so I will allow this to happen. What I am attempting to convey is, I am open to the possibility of a relationship. I have a few meetings to be made concerning you so for the duration of the day you shall stay here. If you get bored, look under the bed.  
>  ~Ryuzaki"

The spectrum of emotions that passed over lights face, from utter arousal to complete furiosity, must have been a sight to behold for anyone watching the surveillance feed.

 _'A relationship with Ryuzaki?'_ he thought to himself. _'To be honest, the possibility never even entered his mind. Sure he was slightly attractive in a weird, frog man sort of way. But all the strange habits... the sitting... the eating... all his little quirks. But, dare he say that he also finds them all endearing in that same strange way... Damn it Ryuzaki you socially awkward adorable panda man!'_ He toyed with the idea of a relationship with this man for a while, but ultimately decided to leave it for now and worry about it later.

However, now comes the matter of exactly what that note sparked in him.

Light palmed himself gently through the fabric of L's baggy shirt and felt his already half formed erection begin to stain the white cotton.

 _'L's probably watching the surveillance.'_ he thought to himself, willing the responsible part of his brain to stop, but the thought only seemed to spur on the action and further excite him.

"Damn it." Light muttered to himself, eyes closed in pleasure as he began to push slightly harder. The rough treatment that L gave to him last night... he should be put off because of it. However, for some reason a terribly dirty part of him loved that same roughness, that same pain.

He wanted **more**.

Light threw himself onto the bed, now fully grasping his weeping cock and not just playing with it through the fabric. A few experimental thrusts through his hand already had him fully formed and hard as all Hell.

 _'The cameras.'_ he thought to himself again. _'The cameras... better give L a show.'_ He repositioned himself so his ass was high in the air as he pleasures himself. He reached around to his cheek and started kneading it like L did last night. With both hands pleasuring himself, his head pushed hard into the mattress bearing his entire weight. He imagined it was L forcing his head down. He loved it.

A single finger tip, dry without lube, started teasing at his hole. Pushing inside he realised that the remnants of last night was still there, though thin he could definitely feel a lining of L's cum still lining his asshole. He brought his hand to his face and began to suck four fingers straight away. Once fully salivated, he plunged two straight into his hungry hole.

Light gasped, but it wasn't enough.

L was wide as well as long, two fingers felt like nothing in comparison. He wanted to be impaled, full to the brim with cock and cum. So much cum that his belly resembled that of a pregnant woman.

Four fingers now were splitting himself open as he pumped his dick, copious amounts of precum leaking out, but it still wasn't enough.

He wondered... He had read about it but... could he..?

His thumb edged towards his ass, the tip beginning to force its way in as his fingers began to curl into a fist. This was it... this is the only way without L that he could get that deliciously full feeling.

And he rode himself to completion, whilst his fist was buried inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually got around to posting the second chapter...
> 
> Sorry it took so long XD you'll find I'm not that good when it comes to posting frequently. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> ~RexSilverWolf


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Lawlight action, and Beyond is thrown into the mix for a fun little threesome!

L was watching Light on the monitors. 

 

As soon as Light awoke and he saw a flicker of movement from the one monitor he currently had open watching the bedroom, all his work lost interest and his focus was purely on the boy in his bed. 

 

His mouth watered as he began to use the toy L had prepared for him. Spitting out his saliva onto his hand, he wetted his cock that had already sprung out of his jeans and was twitching, beginning to get hard. 

 

By the end, every thrust of Light's fist into himself was timed perfectly with each pump of L's hand down his own straining dick. 

 

Then suddenly, another hand was on his. 

 

"Oh Lawlipop," a cruely lustful voice resonated in his ear, "it's nawty to be doing it all alone..."

 

It was the voice of this man behind him and the cries from Light's own ejaculation that caused L to cum shamefully in this man's hand. 

 

The hand raised to L's mouth. 

 

"Lick."

 

Beyond turned L's chair to face him as L eagerly lapped up his own cut from his lovers hand.

 

Well... he shouldn't call him a lover. 

 

His fucker. 

 

Beyond glanced at the boy L had been obsessing over. Beyond knew all about him. Overhearing conversations from the room next door when they were at the hotel, and his own floor has monitors watching the entire tower that they are in now. Yes, Beyond knew all about Light Yagami.

 

And L knew all about how Beyond wanted a peice of that boys ass. 

 

One look to eachother and they knew what to do, and Beyond pulled L up from his seat as they made their way down to L's bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes, Lights heavy breathing finally slowed down to normal. 

 

He pulled his fist out of his ass slowly to try any prevent any more damage than he probably already did, though he still felt slightly empty. 

 

Light found himself actually missing the first feeling he had back in the closet. He missed the deliciously full feeling of cum soaking his inner walls in the dirtiest way. 

 

He sighed, wondering how he could miss such a thing. 

 

There was the bottle of lube laying next to him, Light only now realising the shape of the lid. 

 

It was almost like a kind of cone with a slit at the tip to pour out the liquid. 

 

He carefully inserted the end into his ass, and squeezed hard, the fluid shooting up his body. 

 

Light moaned lowly as most of the pressure only grazed his prostate, most of the lube dripping down his thigh and out of his stretched hole. 

 

He tried to angle his body better, bushing his face and torso down and raising his ass to try and keep the liquid inside, when suddenly he felt 2 fingers suddenly being inserted inside him. 

 

Light gasped as the fingers instantly found his prostate, and from the pale barefoot clad in jeans that he could see in the corner of his eye he knew this silent figure to be L.

 

Well, he thought it was L until a very familiar looking person walked around to stand infront of him, the fingers and foot not moving while the other person moved into Lights line of vision. 

 

The L behind him chuckled while the L infront of him just looked down and smirked. 

 

"R-Ryuzaki..?" Light manages to croak out between the moans. 

 

"Yes Light-kun?" Both L's replied in that same monotonous voice. 

 

Light faltered but not for long. "Just fuck me already." He spat out to both of them, not really caring to ask why there are 2 L's and only acknowledging that he wanted both of them. 

 

"Well then B," the L that Light could see said, "Light has already fisted himself and stretched himself suitably for us so why not."

 

The other L, presumably named B, chuckled darkly to himself. "Yeah your right L. What a good little slut, getting himself ready for both our cocks." He said darkly as he removed his fingers and came into Lights view.

 

Burgundy and sooted eyes stared into Lights honeyed irises.

 

"Well then slut, are you ready for some fun?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much smut in this chapter but I'll make it up to you with a triple helping of dick in the next chapter! 
> 
> Any kinks you want I can incorporate into the story (for example BDSM or kitten play) so leave any suggestions in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
